


Lost

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Through the heartache and struggles Dean never succumbed to the darkness of the life, because he always her. He had you. And then, he didn’t.





	Lost

**_Warnings_ ** **: Angst. Character death.  
**

**Bamby**

A flash of a smile. An echo of a laugh. A ghost of a touch. 

In the darkest time of his life, when everything was failing and no end to the pain could be seen, she’d come. All light and happiness, a strength built over time that held that purity in place. Nothing could ruin her, not even him.

Dean had been lost in an instant.

_“I trust you, Dean.”_

She was always there with the right words, a smile ending each sentence she shared with him. Not a single flicker of fear or doubt. Nothing but honest affection.

A laugh so infectious even Dean couldn’t help but smile back at her. The sound bubbled in his chest and flittered through his mind as he recalled how perfect she was _.  
_

She’d been everything. She’d been the light at the end of his tunnel. A light that had dimmed in his arms as she stared up into the glowing green of his gaze.

_“I need you, Dean.”_

He’d watched her smile at him, small and sad, nothing like the bright happiness she’d worn since the day he met her. Clutching her to his chest as tears streamed down his face, Dean had felt her body grow cold as she slipped away from him

Nothing mattered. No one. Not a single thing. He didn’t care. He couldn’t. All he could do was feel the empty, hollow nothing buried in his chest where her love and touch had once been.

_“I forgive you, Dean.”_

 

With her gone, the last of the light faded from his life… Dean was lost.

As he stood there, beside his brother whom he- in that moment- felt nothing for, Dean stared at the pile of logs they’d built. A throne much like the other’s they had to make over the years. The last resting place of a hunter.

She lay there, wrapped in the white of a sheet Sam had gather from the trunk of the Impala. Not his Baby. Just the Impala. His Baby, the real love of his life, was gone.

Nothing and no one could replace her. Nothing and no one could fill the gaping hole in his chest. Nothing and no one would ever smile at her with a smile that made him feel like everything could be okay.

His lighter was lit and thrown on the pile, on her. Within seconds she was alight in flames almost as warm and bright as she’d been in life.

A flash of a smile. An echo of a laugh. A ghost of a touch. A whisper of a voice.

 _“I love you, Dean.”_  

**Bamby**


End file.
